DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The Morphology/Tissue Culture/Immunology/Flow Cytometry Core has been renamed the Cell Biology and Immunology Core to reflect the consolidation the various advanced technical approaches offered by this Core for nutritional research. The Cell Biology section of Core B provides individual investigators with the necessary technical support, expertise, and resources for the growth of numerous intestinal and other cell lines used in nutritional studies. As well, Core B also provides technical support, expertise, and equipment for performing morphological and cell biological studies relevant to the study of cellular architecture and function, epithelial cell biology, immunological assessment of inflammatory processes, and molecular biology at a morphological level. Access to expertise in morphological approaches, training in advanced morphological techniques, and selected services relating to the morphological evaluation are critical to the work being performed by investigators involved in this Center. The Immunology section of core B provides HCNRC investigators with the technical support and expertise for low cytometric evaluation of cell populations for both phenotypic identification and analysis of intracellular protein expression, and the production of monoclonal antibodies.